The present invention relates to a roll stabilizer for the chassis of a motor vehicle. The purpose of these stabilizers is to reduce the tendency for the chassis to roll when driving through turns and to influence the behavior when driving through turns, i.e. to improve driving safety. In general, the stabilizer remains without any effect during equilateral suspension.
From DE 100 02 455 A1, for example, a vehicle roll stabilizer has been known with its actuator comprising two actuator components, each of which are mounted in a torque proof manner to a stabilizer half. Via an actuating drive and a secondary transmission, a rotation of the two actuator components around the rotational axis can occur in order to rotate the stabilizer halves in relation to one another. In the known roll stabilizer, the two actuator components form curved path carriers provided with curved paths as parts of a cam drive. Electromechanical or hydraulic actuating drives may be provided. When engaging the actuating drive, the controlling torque is created, which counteracts any vehicle rolling moment, thus improving driving safety.